


Satisfaction

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Qualia [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Daddy Dom!Eddie, Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, Other, Sex Talk, Sexual Punishment, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: Venom finds a kink and shares it with Eddie.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Tw; for daddy kink! if it's not your cup of tea, this is your final warning!
> 
> Calesvol reminded me it's sinday. :^)

The symbiote loves to listen to Eddie talk.

 There's a certain tone Eddie uses when he speaks; when he's happy, his voice is soft, when he's down on his mood, there's a throaty rumble that they want to kiss away. However, when his tone hits a certain stern pitch, his voice is caught with a low growl, his eyes matching in sharpness and the symbiote  _quivers_. Venom doesn't get why it arouses them so much, when Eddie scolds them lightly, but never raises his voice; when he places a hand on their mass whenever they ooze out to snuggle against him regardless of Eddie's anger.

   They do research then, when Eddie sleeps and they want nothing more than to  _learn_ about emotions and humans and they stumble across a forum. The page is bright, pink and there's a lot of talk about being a  _little_ but the symbiote isn't _little_. Venom continues looking though, realizing it's a simple term and they find out the word  _Daddy_ in a more sexual sense meant more than just  _that_. It meant trust, respect and love and they take that information and look over their relationship with Eddie.

  Eddie who was firm when they acted out but never enough to truly hurt them, scolded them softly, punishments where they begged and whined and their Love had resolve and never backed down. Yet when they were  _good_ , and rewarded, Eddie loved on them so much their bond bursted with endorphins and the taste was so  _sweet_.

    They wait a few more days, after learning everything. Venom feel's bubbly, squirming under Eddie's skin whilst he worked. Their Beloved was typing away at his laptop, fingers moving with rapid succession.  _Soon_ , Eddie is stopping, head tilting to stare down at his chest as if he could  _see_ the symbiote.

   "Darlin'," he starts, soft but there it is, that low growl; a pitch of frustration. "You're distracting me."

   **Sorry.**

"What's goin' on?" Eddie asks then, shoulders dropping and a hand coming up to rub at his chest, "you gettin' antsy?"

    **No, we are just excited.** And they pause,  **didn't meant to distract you. We are sorry...Daddy.**

And Eddie is stiffening so abruptly, head dropping as hands curl in tight. There's an exhale, a low shuddered, " _what_?"

   **Daddy.** Venom says then, shy as if they've been caught out. Eddie reaches for his laptop then, movements slow as he pulled it down. It closes it with a soft sound, and Eddie pushes back from his chair. The symbiote is silent then, focusing more on their connection with Eddie as their Love was still startled by the simple words.

   It's fluttering with arousal, with slight shame of a kink being found. Eddie's uncertain and shy, and then he's  _exhaling_ ; no longer focused on those emotions. 

  "Come again?"

**Daddy. We did research--**

"Of course you did," Eddie cuts them off then, "and why are you calling me that?" There's a firmness to his tone, the low sound of irritation as he taps at his wrist. Venom squirms, wrapping around the arc of Eddie's hand, forming over his fingers as they pooled out onto the couch. Eddie pulls his hand away then, brushing downwards along their back.

     **We thought it fit.** Venom says, shyly. They supply the reporter with the information they've found, watched the expressions of awe cross over Eddie's face before he's huffing,  **is it bad?**

"No.  _No_. That's..."  _Good_. Eddie thinks instead, falling back against the chair. "So you think it's us? You want me to be your Daddy Dom?" 

   **..We like it.** Venom admits. There's a sheepishness to how they speak,  **we want it.**

"You're killing me." Eddie laughs. "Yeah, let me get back to work."

   **Yes, Daddy.**

* * *

 

  They start calling Eddie  _Daddy_ on a daily basis. When they go patrolling, when they get praised for not hurting someone; when Eddie is holding them close under warm sheets. It makes Eddie feel  _good_. He has many nicknames for them, darling, love, sweetheart; they love to call him  _Eddie,_ it's simple and purred out easily but  _Daddy_ has their Host groaning out, either from budding arousal or slight amusement. It varies on the day, and leaves Venom feeling oddly content.

    It becomes too much however, on a day when Eddie is out with coworkers, drinking and having fun; when _Venom_ is vicious and  _whiney_ and there's so much dark jealousy upon seeing their Love interact with random flirting folk. It makes their bond burn and fizzle. Eddie has to refocus himself several times as he's talking when Venom  _loudly_ voices their irritation, because it  _does_ hurt them. It's heavy, and vicious and  _vile_ tasting but Eddie keeps brushing them off.

   By the time they get home, Eddie's frustrated and Venom is still hissing their own anger. 

  " _Enough_ , darlin'." Eddie warns, tone cool. "You're actin' up."

   **No, we're just tired of feeling _bad_. **Venom snaps back, pulling themselves from Eddie's body. He grabs them instantly, fingers tight along their form. Venom downright  _whines_.  **You kept talking to them, you didn't _stop_.**

  "I can't be a hermit, love." Eddie responds, shifting as he directed them towards the bedroom. The day is wearing on him, leaving him tired and empty and the symbiote feels a little terrible knowing half of it came from  _them_. But even so, it doesn't stop their growled annoyances. The complaints that have Eddie tensing as he falls back against the bed. The symbiote detached themselves completely them, clothing that Eddie wore gone as they formed over his lap.

 He touches them instantly, dragging a hand over their thigh. "You're bein'  _naughty_ , love. Good symbies don't get Daddy's  _seed_. No breeding, no sex." The words are startling. The punishment is saddening, which causes the symbiote to hunch in on themselves in shame.

   **No, we're-- we are sorry. Sorry, Daddy.**

"No, you aren't. You kept on whining, and throwing a fit." Eddie's stern, and even then, he's rocking upwards. His cock is hardening, flushed as he grinds at them. Venom trills softly, shifting so his cock would push against their sex. The orifice was warming, lubricating as they prepared for  _penetration_.

    **We _are_. Felt jealous. Wanted you to ourselves. **Venom says quickly, reaching for Eddie's shoulders, but he hushes them instantly.  **We're sorry.**

"Hmm, I don't know." Eddie muses, flipping them over. He holds them down with his arm, lips moving over the expansion of their neck. Venom is back to a low purring, trembling as their host grinds down onto them. "Squeeze your thighs together. You want me to forgive you, baby?"

   **Yes. _Yes_. We want to be good for you, Daddy. **Venom closes their thighs then, watches with wide hues as Eddie pushes his cock between their legs and thrusts slowly. It's hot; watching their Belove lose himself against their black, shifting mass. Their connection feels fuzz, euphoria rippling as Eddie rutted against them. Streaks of white are dribbling down their mass, and Venom squeezes tighter.  **Want to taste you, _please_.**

"No." Eddie growls, and he kisses their chest, thrusting harder, gripping their hip with a sweaty palm and when he finally climaxes, it sprays over their chest. Warm and sticky, and Venom watches Eddie shake from post-coitus, peering at them with a entranced expression. "Lick yourself, baby. I want to see you clean up." 

   **Yes, Daddy**. Venom's voice trembles, tongue dragging over their own chest as they chased the taste of  _cum_. Hazy from their connection, and entirely aroused, Venom finishes licking up the seed with a soft whine of  _distress_.

  "Look at you," Eddie praises then, rubbing a hand over their jaw. Lips pressing over their own mouth, pulling at Venom so their thighs fell slack and apart. "You did a very good job, but you're still being punished. I was workin' today, love." Eddie scolds, softly as he strokes them. Venom replies slowly, quivering but understanding.

    **Sorry.**

"It's okay, you're  _okay_ , baby. You're just possessive. You gotta understand though, you're still a  _good symbiote_. I'm yours, and you're mine, baby." The assurance is soft, tender as they're kissed again.

    **We love you, Eddie.**

"I love ya too." Eddie ducks then, "you get why you're being punished?"

   **Yes.** And Venom rocks their hips up, as Eddie dips fingers into their sex. **Sorry, _sorry_ Eddie-- so sorry  _Daddy_** **.**

"Mm, I guess  _today_ , I can let it slide." Eddie says, pushing digits deeper into Venom's orifice. It's more wet than they anticipated, soaking Eddie's fingers quickly. "You're so cute when you apologize."

After they've came, with Eddie's fingers merciless against their nerves; their beloved lets them eat two king-sized hershey's as they cuddled beneath warm sheets.


End file.
